


serial killers in shoes

by HasKnees



Series: Highschool TordEdd [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Separation Anxiety, Skateboarding, Sleepovers, The abuse is never described in total depth, but it is mentioned, hand holding, they're 16/17 and everything they do is consented to and simply implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: this really has nothing to do with serial killers, but like, they're mentioned"Serial killers.""What-""They're everywhere. Wearing shoes. Flip flops. Boots.""Every time you talk about about serial killers you mention what footwear they've got. I'm starting to think you're just afraid of people wearing shoes."





	serial killers in shoes

**Author's Note:**

> so there's a chance I posted this twice woo jesalgkdhld

"Kiddo, please, I'm running late for work-" Pat started, cutting off when Tord's little arms wrapped around his waist, the tiny Norwegian squeezing nearly as tight as he could. A few soft sniffles left him, his shoulders shaking as he clung to the much taller man.

"Dad, n-no, Edd won't be much longer, you can't go, you have to stay-" Tord stuttered, the immense panic in his tone already being enough to convince Pat not to leave. He let out a sigh, gently placing his hand on the top of Tord's head, carefully petting the boy.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait, but just a bit longer. I really can't be late for work again." 

"Mhm.." Tord nodded, nuzzling his face into Pat's side, the grip he had on his father figures waist only tightening instead of loosening. He trusted Pat, he really did, and he knew he should probably let go... but holding onto Pat gave him a sense of reassurance that he felt he needed.

A few minutes passed, and Edd still hadn't shown up. Pat began to shuffle impatiently, biting at his lip. If he was late for work again, it was highly likely he'd be fired. And he absolutely could not have that.

"Tord, honey, I'm sorry, but I c-"

"D-dad-" The little Norwegian whined, sliding himself down so that he was sitting on Pat's foot, hugging onto his leg.

"Tord, you're turning 17 in just a few days, I'm sure you can handle waiting here for-"

"No!"

"Tord, baby-"

_"N o!"_

Pat let out a long sigh, for probably the millionth time that hour, leaning his head back and running a hand down his face. He understood Tord's separation anxiety, he really did, and he did his best to soothe the poor boy, but sometimes he wished it would just go away.

"If Edd isn't here within the next 5 minutes then-" 

"I'm hERE, I'M SORRY, I TRIPPED AND FELL OFF OF MY SKATEBOARD AND THEN KINDA JUST LAID THERE CAUSE MMMM COMFY CONCRETE-" The green hooded male shouted, as he jogged up, carrying said skateboard with him.

"Oh thank god- Tord, I love you kiddo, have fun, bye bye, love you also Edd, bye-" Pat spoke quickly, pressing a quick kiss to the Norwegians forward, before gently prying the small male off of his leg, and sprinting off to work.

Edd blinked a few times, chuckling, as Tord stood and scrambled over to him, grabbing the cola lovers hand and interlocking fingers with him.

"Whoa, Tord- you okay?? You look extra anxious today-" The green hooded male hummed a little, lightly squeezing the little gremlins hand, and stepping closer in attempt to comfort his beloved friend.

"Serial killers."

"What-" 

"They're everywhere. Wearing shoes. Flip flops. Boots." 

"Every time you talk about about serial killers you mention what footwear they've got. I'm starting to think you're just afraid of people wearing shoes."

"Possibly, I wouldn't doubt it." Tord said, giving a small smile. Edd snorted, playfully nudging Tord and rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't either, honestly. Now, let's get to my house! It's cold out here and snow's starting to fall-"

Tord nodded in agreement, watching as Edd set down the skateboard, and hopped on it. The cola lover kept his hold on the little Norwegians hand, as he began to gently skate forward, the gremlin walking alongside him.

"I can't believe you road over here while every thing's all icy and shit. That's real dangerous, green bean." 

"Danger is my middle name! Literally- and I mean, I did fall, but I wasn't hurt! So, I must have got like this kinda immunity or something. Clearly, I am immortal and incapable of feeling pain." 

Tord giggled, rolling his eyes at the green hooded male and smiling fondly. "My goodness, you're such a fucking dork." 

"GasP!! Lil' Tordie cursed!! Baby boy, you're far too young for that!" Edd teased, poking the gremlins cheek, loving the way Tord's face flushed, smile both growing and faltering.

"I'm turning 17 soon! I'll be just as old as you in like less then a week!" He protested, beginning to swing their hands as they walked. Edd chuckled, winking as he spoke.

"Buuuuut, for now you're only 16! Meaning you're a _small, precious, little baby boy,_ who shouldn't say such naughty words!!"

"Edddd, you're talking in the baby voice stoooooooooopppp-"

Tord whined, blushing more, and shoving Edd quite a bit harder then he'd meant to. The green hooded male to yelped, falling off of his skateboard and face planting directly into the pavement.

And, because he was holding tightly onto the small Norwegians hand, he ended up pulling the gremlin with him, Tord squeaking and practically landing right on top Edd.

The two males laid still on the ground, remaining silent for a few moments before bursting into a fit of laughter. The little Norwegian rolled off of Edd, standing and brushing himself off, extending his hand to the cola lover.

"S-sorry, d-didn't mean to knock you over-" 

Edd snorted, taking Tord's hand and pulling himself up. He leaned in, kissing the gremlins forehead, and mumbling. "S's okay, you clumsy baby~"

"I'm am nOT CLUMSY AND I'M NOT A BABY-" The Norwegian yelled, huffing. Edd hummed, tapping his fingers gently against his chin.

"Mmm, prove it."

"How?" 

"Ride my skateboard the rest of the way home. Without falling." 

"Oh, I'm gonna die."

~~~

Luckily, Tord did not die, however he did have to hold onto Edd's shoulders the entire time in order not to go flying forward on his own and then be sent spiraling into a panic attack because he was too far away from his beloved friend- 

"Well," Edd started, helping the little Norwegian hop down from the skateboard, and then picking it up and walking over to set it down in the garage. "I think you did okay, but you failed to prove your point. You needed my help. Clumsy baby."

"Asshole." 

"What did we say about cursing?" 

"Stop dooooiing that, you're not even a full month older then me." Tord stated, pouting, and simply earning Edd's sweet laughter as a response. The cola lover dropped the subject completely, taking Tord's hand and leading him inside. 

The two boys waved to Matt, chatting with him for a bit, grabbing snacks and then rushing upstairs to Edd's room to play a combination of Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros.

Hours passed, and eventually both Edd and Tord were exhausted from the constant conversation, yelling, stuffing their faces with food, and playfully trying to snatch the controller from one another.

The little Norwegian was the first to yawn, leaning his head on Edd's shoulder, and slowing being pulled into the green hooded males lap. The cola lover ran his fingers through Tord's hair, smiling softly.

"Love you.." The gremlin murmured sleepily, Edd letting his eyes droop closed.

"Love you too.." 

~~~

Edd woke with a start, tears already welling in his eyes. He'd jolted awake so hard, that he'd managed to interrupt Tord's sleep as well.

The Norwegian sat up from his place in Edd's lap, rubbing his eyes and blinking several times. "Mmm, Edd.. you okay...?"

The green hooded male shook his head roughly, lingering thoughts of his father bursting through his mind. He knew he was safe, completely and totally safe, he was out of there now, and yet fear spiked within him.

Tord tilted his head a little, lifting his hands up and cupping Edd's cheeks.

"Hey, hey.. you're okay... was it a nightmare..?"

"Mhm.."

"Bout your dad?"

"Y-yea.."

The Norwegian gave a small nod, slipping out of Edd's lap and laying on his back. The cola lover immediately crawled on top of him, nuzzling his face into Tord's chest. The red hooded male carefully began to pet Edd, keeping his voice soft.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, already knowing Edd would most likely say no. He was never as open as Tord was when discussing the abuse he'd suffered. Maybe it was because his had been physical, _and_ emotional, while Tord's had solely been severe neglect.

"I'd r-rather not.." The green hooded male whispered, and Tord kissed his forehead, making sure to let him know that was alright. They didn't have to talk about it, Tord wouldn't push him.

They lay quietly on the floor, Tord petting Edd and glancing at the clock every few minutes. It was almost 4:00 in the morning..

"..w-why is it s-so easy for you to talk about things? Aren't y-you scared?" Edd asked, lifting his head a little to look the Norwegian in the eye. Tord bit his lip, thinking for a few moments before speaking.

"No.. I'm not scared.. I guess I used to be, but I'm really desensitized to it now. I think we all are. Like, it's not something anyone gets sad about anymore, it's just 'oh hey that thing happened to Tord once, and now he has issues because of it. Cool.' Where with you, it's more complicated.. I had to talk and hear about what happened to me more often growing up because of the way it did affect me.."

The red hooded male paused for a moment, gently wiping away a few stray tears that had fallen from Edd's eyes, before continuing.

"You've always been reluctant to talk about what happened to you, and so has everyone around you because it hurts you, a lot.. it affects you differently then the way my shit affects me.. you still get scared, especially about opening up... but, hey, that's okay! You'll get there eventually! And I'll be with you every step of the way!"

Edd smiled a bit, snuggling closer to Tord and purring. ".. Thank you.. I feel better.." 

"Good! I'm glad that you do~"

The green hooded male smiled more, purring louder as he snuggled the little Norwegian under him. Tord giggled a little, slowly sitting up, causing Edd to hiss.

"Noooo..." 

"Yessss, the floors hurting my back and we both smell like cheese puffs- I think we may or may not have fallen asleep in a heap of them." 

Edd snorted, laughing a little as he slid off of Tord, and straightened his hoodie. "Oh, we totally did. We should take a shower."

"At 4:00 in the morning?"

"Technically, it's only 3:58, Tord. Get your math right."

"This has nothing to do with math."

"How can you be so sure..??" The cola lover questioned, leaning in close, and wiggling his eyebrows. Tord blushed, chewing at his bottom lip for a moment, before taking a chance, and closing the gap between them, kissing Edd.

Edd's eyes widened, though very quickly fluttered closed as he kissed back.

A few moments passed and Tord pulled away, awkwardly glancing to the side. "S-sorry-"

"No. no! That w-was good-" Edd smiled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So.. um.. does that mean we're dating..?"

"I w-would really love that." The Norwegian said, fiddling with his hoodie strings. The cola lover grinned, leaning in and kissing Tord again, though more heatedly this time.

"I would too~"

Tord blushed immensely at Edd's tone, giggling and eagerly kissing back. "Mmm.." 

"Someone seems exciiiiited~"

"Stop kissing me- no, I m-mean, s-stop t-teasing- kiss-" 

Edd snorted, gently pushing Tord down and kissing him again, with a much more naughty intent then Tord's first awkward kiss.

"Oh, I know what you want, hehe~"

"I am so fucking ready, I love you-"

~~~

"Mmm.." Tord hummed as the sun peeked through the window, blinking his eyes open and yawning. He sat up a little, earning a whiny response from Edd, causing the little Norwegian to chuckle.

"Baaaaabe" He murmured, ruffling the cola lover's hair. Edd groaned a little, slowly sitting up as well, resting his chin on Tord's shoulder.

"I was sleeeeeeping, Toooooord, loooooove.." 

"I missed you!"

"You got plenty of me last night, you needy lil baby~" Edd cooed, Tord laughing and rolling his eyes.

"Oh hush." 

"I wish you would've hushed. Yeesh."

"mATT GET OUT OF MY ROOM-"

"I THOUGH YOU WERE A SERIAL KILLER HOLY HECK-" Tord wheezed, hiding behind Edd, who was currently glaring and protectively holding Tord close to him. Matt snorted to himself, rolling his eyes as he walked out.

Dumb, cute, kinky gays. Gotta love 'em.

**Author's Note:**

> dfaskl this feels really sloppy and messy ah


End file.
